


A Long Time Coming

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn With Plot, all of these lovely things, suzy doesn't exist or isn't married to arin, yes - Freeform, yes good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Text: I've got a surprise for you! Come hungry ;)





	

Dan got a text from Arin right after he finished breakfast that morning.

Text: I’ve got a surprise for you! Come hungry ;)

The older man finished chugging his cereal milk and slipped his dishes into the sink. As he geared up to start the dishes, he sent a quick text back.

Text: Okay. How hungry are we talkin?

Probably because he grew up in the South, Arin had a habit of cooking way too much food for two people to eat. Dan had also guessed that Arin had desires to see him well-fed, which was a nigh-impossible task because of his stomach thing, but he had to give his boyfriend props for trying.

Ugh. Boyfriend. He actually hated that word. In fact, every word for “significant other” just didn’t seem to fit their relationship. Sure, they were actually dating, but the words just didn’t seem…enough. They were more than soulmates, lovers, boyfriends. They were just…plain in love. Period.

If Dan ever got the chance to write serious music again, he’d try to write a song about it. 

As usual, though, he’d gotten lost in the simple chore. It was his favorite, and he honestly often did it for both of them. It relaxed him. Arin seemed to get the same thing out of doing the laundry. What an odd pair they made.

He checked his phone, seeing that he had a text from Arin.

Text: Umm…like, maybe you should skip lunch hungry.

“Huh,” Dan said to the empty kitchen, scratching his head. Arin hated it when Dan forgot to eat, or otherwise purposefully skipped meals (it was usually on nights they were eating early, or going to a buffet or something so he could actually eat a decent amount of food), so this must have been something quite special indeed.

Dan grabbed his jacket and keys, and then realized he’d never responded.

Text: Sounds interesting. Got a time frame?

Text: Early dinner-ish?

Text: I’ll be there.

~

Lunchtime rolled around, and Dan probably wouldn’t have even noticed if it weren’t for his stomach. Arin was suspiciously absent from the office, though Dan had a guess as to where he might be instead, and he’d come in to do a Steam Train with Ross and get some work done on his big computer. 

It had been nice to reconnect with Ross, the two of them doing the original thing Danny had been hired to do with the Grumps. Ross got on Dan’s nerves, and Dan giggled everything away, the occasional “God damn it, Ross” thrown in for good measure. Despite all the teasing, the two of them actually got along quite well, though that was probably due to Dan’s generally chill nature.

However, the game had to do with food. So as the hours had ticked by, Dan felt himself slowly getting hungrier. He was able to distract himself a little by mixing some music, but, if he was honest, it didn’t help much.

Barry tapped him on the shoulder and Dan slipped his headphones off. “Hey, man.”

“Hey,” Barry smiled. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch. Me and Ross are about to head out.”

Dan’s stomach swirled uncomfortably. Lunch sounded more appealing than he’d like to admit. However…

“I’d love to, but Arin and I are going for an early dinner tonight,” Dan explained.

“Oh. Okay.” Barry sounded a bit disappointed, and Dan felt bad. An unfortunate consequence of him dating Arin is that the two of them spent almost all of their time together.

“Maybe we can lunch this weekend?” Danny asked, and watched Barry’s face light up.

“Sounds good. I miss you, man.”

“Yeah, me too.” Dan replied honestly. Barry had been his roommate for a while, and though they were opposites in some things, they really had a lot in common, including a shared heritage, both being Jewish. He looked forward to catching up.

He waved to Barry and Ross as they headed out and ducked back into his work before he could hear his stomach growling.

~

Danny was honestly kind of going mad. 

He’d been playing a bit of Punch Out in the Grump Room, maybe practicing for if he ever picked up the series again, but mostly just having fun. Or…trying to. Defending the Champion’s belt was way harder than the main game had been. Eventually, he gave up and flopped down tiredly on the Grump Couch, an arm over his eyes, closing them as he dozed off.

It would’ve been a nice nap, too…if his stomach didn’t decide to growl.

“Damn it,” Dan grumbled to himself, wincing as a prick of pain made its way from the center of his tummy all the way up his spine. His stomach was definitely trying to eat itself, and it wasn’t even close to dinner time yet.

Danny wanted to complain to Arin, but he didn’t feel like calling him, so, instead, he sent him a text.

Text: This is torture

Text: I know. I’m sorry.

Text: When can I come home?

Text: It’ll be ready about five.

Dan peered at the time on his phone and groaned.

Text: Dude that’s like two hours from now. I’m dying.

Text: I could maybe be ready by four?? That’s the best I can do.

Dan sighed. The things he did for love.

Text: Better.

Text: I’ll make it up to you. I promise.

Text: You fucking better Arin Handsome.

~

It was five minutes after four when Dan left the Grump Space shortly after a shot of grape juice. He was feeling pretty shitty, and he hoped that the sugary juice would give him enough of a high to get home.

As it was, he was incredibly impatient as a driver on the way home. Usually, Arin would be the one getting road rage, but Dan was at the end of his rope. He was starving and irritable, and not really in the mood for any bullshit today.

It was a miracle he hadn’t eaten someone alive yet.

Though, as he unlocked the front door and saw Arin sitting on the couch with his DS waiting for him, his ire melted away, leaving moderate fatigue behind. “Hey, baby girl,” he said wearily, slipping off his jacket. He had turned around only for a second to hang up his keys when he felt Arin’s arms around him, pulling him in closer.

Dan turned around and melted into the embrace, Arin holding him steady. 

“Hey, sex kitten,” Arin’s voice was deep, laced heavily with affection. “I missed you.”

“Mmm,” Dan wrapped his arms around Arin’s neck and tilted his head up for a kiss. “Missed you, too,” he replied, smiling limply.

Arin leaned in again and started another kiss, this one more passionate than the one Danny had started. The older man played along for a little while, but when he felt Arin’s hand sliding around the waistband of his jeans, he swatted the younger’s hand away and broke the kiss, stepping away slightly. 

“Nope, none of that. You have to feed me, or I won’t be able to keep an erection.”

“I can feed you dick.” Arin wriggled his eyebrows. “Fill you up with my come.”

Dan snorted, swatting at him. “No thanks. Real food, please.” He slipped out of Arin’s grasp, trying to see into the kitchen.

“I think you should see what’s in the bedroom first,” Arin purred, sneaking up behind Danny and wrapping his arms around his partner’s thin waist. 

Dan whimpered half-heartedly, leaning back into Arin, his head on his shoulder. His mass of curls spread out over Arin’s broad shoulder, tickling his neck. “I’m so hungry, Arin,” he whined.

“I know,” Arin slipped one of his hands under Dan’s tee shirt, making the other gasp in surprise. “I promise you’ll get to eat. Don’t worry.”

Danny huffed out a breath, letting his eyes slide closed. Arin’s warm hand was sliding up and down the flat plane of his stomach, occasionally massaging here and there, and it felt sinfully good. Dan could feel his cock stiffening, but he knew he was too tired and, at present, too malnourished, to sustain it. God love his dick for trying, though.

“You’ve done so well for me, Daniel,” Arin continued, his breath hot against Dan’s ear. “I know how hard it is for you not to eat all day. I’m so proud of you.”

Danny whimpered, both at the praise and Arin’s delightful touch. He reached one hand up to grip Arin’s ponytail, making the younger man gasp in surprise. The singer smirked; clearly Arin hadn’t been expecting a role reversal so soon. “Why don’t you show me, then? I’d love to know how well I’ve done for you.” His stomach roared angrily, complaining about his change in tactic. If tummies could speak English, his would say: “what the fuck are you doing?” 

But Dan had learned not to rush Arin. All in good time.

However, Arin stiffened upon hearing (and, most likely, feeling) Dan’s complaining stomach. “Oh, yeah, you are starving, aren’t you?” He kissed into Dan’s neck, making the older man sigh, his legs feeling slightly gelatinous. “Enough teasing. I think it’s time for the surprise. C’mon.” He stepped away from Dan, who honestly felt a bit off balance without Arin supporting him, and held out his hand.

Danny took it, squeezing lightly, and offered Arin a tired smile. 

“Close your eyes,” Arin instructed, and Dan did so.

Arin led him away from the main room, and towards the bedroom, Dan guessed. This was confirmed when he heard the sound of a doorknob turning and his socked feet felt plush carpeting under them instead of hardwood flooring.

His nose was also assaulted with a variety of delectable smells, which confused him. Had Arin lit food-scented candles? He could tell that the light was off in the bedroom, but as Arin left his side (he could feel himself swaying slightly on his feet from weakness), he could tell that the light was turned on, but on a dim setting. Dan heard…plates clattering? And then Arin said: “Open your eyes.”

Dan did, and he nearly fell over in surprise.

A veritable feast lay before him. There was some chicken dish mixed in with potatoes that he didn’t recognize, a very pretty seasonal salad dish, and strawberries with a can of Reddi Whip standing beside them for dessert. Dan wet his lips, one hand awkwardly settling on his stomach as it rumbled, clearly saying: “Gimme, gimme.”

“I, uh,” he stammered, barely able to express anything with the way his mouth was watering. Oh, this was so worth skipping lunch for.

“There’s chocolate ice cream, too,” Arin added, beaming proudly at his creation, and the effect it had on Dan. “But I figured I’d keep that cold. It’d melt otherwise.”

“Wow.” Dan breathed reverently, chuckling nervously.

“Am I forgiven for torturing you, baby?” Arin’s smile was small, but his eyes were bright with mischief. 

“Y-yeah,” Dan wet his lips. “Holy shit, Arin. How…?”

“Later,” Arin dismissed, waving Dan’s questions away like flies and producing silverware from the table, for, Dan realized as he got closer, there was a folding table where all this was set up. Questions swirled in his mind about how the hell Arin had done all this in a matter of hours…but, Arin was right; questions could wait. Food came first.

Danny went to sit on the edge of the bed, but Arin shook his head. “Sit up there,” he gestured to the head where he’d set up a pillow nest. “I, um…” he blushed. “Is it okay if I…feed you?”

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. “Guess I’m not the only kinky mofo in this relationship, am I?”

“Shut up,” Arin said without malice, but he still looked away shyly. “I-I mean…if you don’t…that’s cool, I…”

Danny placed a hand on Arin’s cheek, forcing him to look up. Once he did, the older man closed the gap between them with a sweet kiss. “I don’t mind,” he whispered gently, resting his forehead against Arin’s. “I was teasing.” He bumped Arin’s nose affectionately and made his way up the bed. His arms and legs were actually trembling under his weight, but he managed to not fall and embarrass himself.

With a sigh, Danny settled amongst the pillows and watched Arin curiously. 

The younger man carefully placed the salad bowl on the bed next to him as he shimmied up to meet Dan at the head. He forked a good amount of salad and brought it to Dan’s lips. Danny felt just a bit silly being fed like a child, but he knew that this was just Arin showing him how much he cared. So, he parted his lips, never taking his eyes from Arin, as the younger man pushed the fork inside.

“Mmm…” Dan hummed as he chewed. “This is delicious.” The lettuce was a good mixture of crisp and tart, and the dressing was…Italian, he thought. There were dried cranberries and bits of feta cheese amongst the leaves, and it was really quite enjoyable and fresh. His stomach was really quite happy, too. The more he ate, the more relieved and energized he felt. But…did Arin expect him to eat the whole thing?

He could understand now why his love had asked him to go hungry; it was certainly a feast laid out before him. But, even so, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat every last bite. Thankfully, he saw Arin eating, too. So they were sharing this. Good. Even if this had been all for him, Danny would have felt bad if Arin didn’t get to taste this, too.

The salad was gone, and Dan licked the last of the sweet dressing from his lips, unsurprised to find himself still hungry. But, unlike when he’d first gotten home, he was actually energized enough now to be curious, and he shifted slightly amongst the pillows as Arin reached around for the chicken dish.

“What is it?” He asked. Not much discussion had passed between them during the first course, but Dan felt more like being conversational now.

“Apple cider glazed chicken with parmesan potatoes,” Arin replied proudly. “I found the recipe by chance and I just had to try it.”

“It smells…” Danny paused. He could say any number of adjectives: amazing, delicious, fantastic. But, he decided, two could play at this kinky game. He smirked, his eyes gleaming. “It smells like it needs to get in my belly.” He patted his stomach for emphasis and then parted his lips, winking at Arin.

Arin groaned as Dan spoke, biting down on his lip. Clearly, this was arousing him, and Dan was all too happy to oblige.

The chicken was very tasty, and the potatoes were cheesy. This meal was heavier than the salad, the starchy potatoes serving to fill Dan’s stomach quite easily, and, after only a few bites, he had to pull away.

“Something wrong?” Arin asked, forking a piece of chicken and putting it into his own mouth.

“No, it’s wonderful! I’m just,” Danny shrugged. “I’m starting to get full.”

“Ahh,” Arin purred, his voice low. “Stretch your legs out. I wanna try something.”

Dan raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, getting comfortable slightly splayed on the bed, his back thankfully supported by pillows. The position was a little strange, but his chest was nearly parallel with the bed.

Arin’s hands slid up his chest, taking Dan’s shirt with them, bunching it up across his ribcage. Then, his hands slid down until they rested over his stomach, and Arin’s warm fingers began to massage.

“Hnnngg,” Danny’s head fell back against the pillows, sighing deeply. Oh, yes, that felt heavenly.

“Just relax,” Arin purred. “You didn’t have any lunch, dude. I bet you can eat more than just half of a tiny salad.”

“Hmmnnn,” Danny purred. “Y-you think so?” It was meant to come out as a joke, but, even as he said it, he could feel a new emptiness rising to the surface down where Arin was massaging. Shit, it was actually working!

“I have faith in your tummy.” Arin bent down to kiss and mouth at Dan’s stomach, smiling as Dan reacted ticklishly to his beard. 

“F-fuck,” Dan breathed, settling down as Arin stopped kissing him. But those massaging hands returned and, with them, a new hunger. The older man’s eyes strayed to the half-eaten chicken dish and licked his lips. “I think I’m ready, Ar.”

“Good boy,” Arin grinned, leaning up to kiss Dan. He tasted like chicken, which was what Danny wanted, and, luckily, Arin obliged.

Dan was given more chicken and less potatoes, due to Arin guessing correctly that the heavy starch was what had made his love full. Once the dish was done, though, Dan slumped back down with a groan. 

“What’s the matter, sex kitten?’ Arin asked innocently, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Dan sputtered out a laugh. “’M full, God damn it.”

Arin ‘hmmed’ contemplatively. “And you don’t want to be?”

“No! Shit, I was looking forward to those strawberries!” Dan complained. “Why does my stomach have to be such a spoilsport?”

Arin thought a moment, and then said: “Lie down on your back.”

Dan shifted until he was lying flat. His stomach was truly full this time, though not uncomfortably so, to his surprise. He estimated that he’d eaten only slightly more than usual. But he didn’t know what Arin was going to do.

Moving had rucked Dan’s shirt up a bit from where he’d pulled it down from before. Arin slid his shirt up and straddled him, undoing his belt buckle.

“That should help reduce the pressure,” Arin said, probably to himself, as he slid Dan’s belt out of the loops and undid the button on Dan’s jeans.

“Have you been doing research on this shit?” Dan sat up on his elbows, giggling at the younger man. 

Arin nodded. “Most people can, like, stretch their stomachs out to a liter. It’s crazy.”

Danny thought of one of those giant bottles of soda, the kind you bring to parties, and shuddered. “I don’t think my stomach has ever done that in my life!” Not since he’d smoked pot, at least.

“I don’t want to make you sick,” Arin added, tilting his head at Dan. “If you wanna stop…”

Dan folded his arms behind his head and thought about that. Arin was giving him an out, and he should take it. But, he also really wanted strawberries. The fact that he still felt hungry meant that there might be more room in his tummy for dessert. And he was curious, anyway, to see how much he could actually eat with Arin working his magic. “I wanna keep going,” he said carefully, staring at the ceiling. “I’m…I still want food, which doesn’t usually happen, so…”

Arin responded by mouthing at his stomach, making Dan sigh and fist a hand in Arin’s hair. “If you stretch,” the younger man said, his breath warm on the older’s skin. “That might help.”

“Stretch up?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, like…arch your back and stuff. Anything that stretches out your midsection.”

“Okay. Here goes.” Dan grunted as he stretched, arching his back and pointing out his toes. He felt the stretch all the way to his fingertips. It was immensely satisfying. 

Strangely enough, he did feel slightly less full.

Arin began to massage him again, and Dan moaned and sighed. He was starting to get aroused from all of the touching, and, now that his stomach was full, he had enough strength to sustain an erection.

Arin clearly took note of this, for he started to giggle. “Dessert first. Then we’ll see how you feel about fucking.”

“Oh, my God.” Danny gasped.

The massaging and kissing took longer to work than the first time, but it stilled passed that Dan was ready for strawberries.

He only had to eat five, because Arin was going to eat the rest. How bad could five strawberries be? He was about to sit up, but Arin stopped him.

“It’s better if you can slump.”

Dan tilted his head. “Why?”

“At this point, you want less pressure on your stomach. Sitting up will cramp it, and you’ll undo everything I just did to stretch it out.”

“You’ve been stretching it?” That didn’t exactly sound sexy.

Arin ran a hand nervously through his hair. “Relaxing it, whatever you wanna call it. The stomach is a muscle. It can stretch like any other.”

“And it can cramp, too,” Dan hummed. “Right, okay. Well, I can try.” He slumped down slightly so that he was half lying down. He could tell it was going to be harder to eat this way, but that was the nature of this, he supposed.

The strawberries were tasty and juicy and tart, and the whipped cream complimented them nicely. This was much easier for Arin to feed to Dan, and much more enjoyable, too.

Arin teased the strawberry past Dan’s lips, his eyelids fluttering as Dan’s tongue closed around the fruit and teased against his fingers. Dan fit into the fruit as soon as Arin’s fingers had withdrawn, smiling at the tart sweetness of the fruit. This was his favorite part of the meal, he decided. The fruit was also pretty light on his stomach, and the new position had helped; he didn’t feel overfed at all. 

Danny burped, loud and unapologetic, giggling afterwards and sliding a hand down his stomach, noticing that it was slightly raised. He licked his lips, humming in pleasure. “That was delicious, Arin.”

“I’m glad,” Arin purred, chomping down on a strawberry himself. “You still feeling all right?”

“Yeah. The fruit’s not heavy.” Dan closed his eyes, sighing as he absently rubbed his stomach. “It honestly just feels…really good.”

Arin’s hand joined Dan’s and started rubbing in semi-circles. “Tell me.”

Dan giggled lightly. Clearly, Arin was getting off on this. And, surprisingly, he wasn’t doing too bad himself. 

It was like a new kind of submission. And Danny wasn’t entirely against being the submissive. This…sensation, scene, whatever, was everything he liked about subbing. He got to give up control, trust the Dom to do what was best for him. And his head felt hazy and relaxed, probably due to the food. Quiet. His head was quiet. 

Was this subspace? Dan didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to tag himself as a full-out sub when playing the Dom was so much fun.

“I feel…relaxed.” Dan began. “Sleepy, almost. My head’s so quiet…it’s really nice. I’m amazed that I ate so much. It seems like a lot, but, at the same time…I just…took it. It’sreally surprising.”

“Mmm,” Arin kissed Dan’s stomach lovingly. “You did so well. I’m proud of you.”

Danny lit up like a menorah. Praise was such a fucking kink for him. His hand slid down from behind his head to pet the top of Arin’s head, feeling the soft strands of hair slide easily through his fingers. 

“Can you…” Arin hesitated, and Dan eyed him sleepily.

“What is it, Big Cat?” Danny’s voice was low and soft, a surefire tell that he was relaxed and dozy.

“Can you…” Arin bit his lip, seeming not to know how to say what he wanted. Dan waited patiently, running his long fingers through Arin’s hair. The younger man sighed, leaning into the treatment eagerly. “Can you tell me…what your tummy feels like?”

Danny closed his eyes again, thinking. “Warm,” he said finally. “Like I just had a hot cup of tea, but fucking ten times better.” 

“Go on.” Arin’s fingers gently massaged.

Dan smiled. “I feel really full, but it’s not uncomfortable at all. Everything feels tight, but it feels…nice. I’m not nauseous, or anything.” 

Arin nuzzled gently into Dan’s stomach. “It’s a bit noisy.”

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Your tummy is thanking you.”

Dan snorted. “Or asking me why the fuck I ate so much.” But he smiled blissfully.

Arin kissed the blissful smile off his lips. “I’m gonna guess you don’t feel like fucking.”

“Nope!” Danny nuzzled Arin. “Sorry, baby bear. Sexbang is out of commission for tonight.”

“’S okay. This wasn’t about sex.”

Dan peeped one eye at him. “Oh yeah?”

Arin shrugged, sitting up on the bed and tidying slightly. “I just…” He clasped his hands together, looking at the way his fingers interlaced. “I want to take care of you. You don’t have an ounce of fat on you, and you get so cold in the winter, and your immune system is pretty shit…” 

Dan shifted, wanting to sit up, but feeling somewhat pinned to the bed. “Arin…”

“I know you don’t have an eating disorder, or anything,” Arin said. “And damn it, I know you’ve got stomach issues and shit, but…I just want you to feel full—like, really full—sometimes.” He blushed. “I’m sorry. I’m such a fuckin loser.”

“C’mere, Arin,” Danny opened his arms and Arin settled into his side, his arms wrapping gently around the thinner man’s ribcage. “You’re not a loser,” he whispered into the younger man’s hair. “And you’re not weird or off the mark for wanting to take care of me. Okay, so this scene was a lot,” he pressed his lips to Arin’s forehead. “But I enjoyed this. And I feel…awesome. I mean, I feel sleepy.” He giggled, and Arin huffed out a laugh against his neck. “But I’m energized, too. For once, I’m not cold. I don’t feel frail.” He nuzzled against Arin’s cheek, smiling. “I feel taken care of.”

“Good.” Arin squeezed gently. “That’s how I wanted you to feel.”

Silence reigned for a while until Danny yawned hugely. Arin tilted his head up to kiss him. 

“Tired, huh?”

“As all hell.” 

Arin snuggled up to him. “Eating a lot will do that.”

“Mm, evidently.” 

They shifted slightly. Dan found it hard to roll over onto his side, but he managed after brief complaints. Arin wound up on his back.

The two men cuddled close to each other, sighing sleepily. Arin pulled the covers up around them as Danny settled onto Arin’s chest.

“We forgot about the ice cream,” Arin teased, turning to kiss Dan.

The older man giggled. “Ice cream can wait until I’ve digested. Oof.”

“I like the sound of that,” Arin purred.

Dan swatted half-heartedly at him. “Shut up!” He yawned again.

“Hey, Dan?”

Danny blinked, rubbing his eye sleepily. “Yeah, baby girl?”

“When can we, uh…do this again?”

Danny laughed carefully, trying not to upset his stomach. “Soon.”

“How soon?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “To be decided. And next time, let’s plan it for a weekend.”

“Okay…? Why?”

“Because being hungry at work sucks dick.”

Arin chuckled. “As you would know.”

“Shut up, ass clown.”

“Love you too, goofball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeeeellllllpppppp I did it! I wrote a thing where Arin feeds up Dan in an explicit manner. Hoooooooooo boy. 
> 
> I have officially sinned. Sorry Arin. Sorry Dan. Sorry...everyone. Except the people who enjoy this, I guess.
> 
> Anyway, if you're a sinner too, leave me some kudos and comments. Let me know I'm not alone in my sin.
> 
> kthxbye :3


End file.
